


Good Boy

by Dokuhan



Series: Sit. Stay. Cum. [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: “What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?” –Vincent van GoghAmehiko and Hideo like to try new things in their sex life. So Amehiko puts Hideo in a collar and tells him what a good boy he is.That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Akuno Hideo/Kazunoha Amehiko
Series: Sit. Stay. Cum. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Good Boy

Life isn’t really worth living if you aren’t open to trying new things.

Amehiko figured that sentiment was slowly starting to become the de facto motto of his life. It wasn’t something he actively pursued, but it existed under the surface of some of his more recent endeavors. He didn’t go out and seek adventure, that wasn’t really his style, but he didn’t shy away from saying “this doesn’t work, why don’t I try this instead?” Taking a chance on something that might or might not pan out was exhilarating, and it was downright euphoric when it all came together.

Being an idol, for example. That was never something he initially planned on. He was perfectly happy to stay within the confines of the family business because there were plenty of messes to clean up already. When it dawned on him just how polluted the entertainment industry was though, taking care of it from the inside seemed like the only viable option. Now, he had two careers that he quite enjoyed and friends he never would have met otherwise.

And on that path, he met Hideo – another unexpected encounter. In his previous life, he always defaulted to the fact that he would most likely marry whatever distant cousin his family arranged for him. It would be his duty to raise a family with her (mostly daughters) and take care of their home while she took care of spiritual matters. Hideo completely threw that out the window, unaware that he was throwing Aemehiko’s world into a tailspin. Suddenly, Amehiko had a hard time imagining his life without Hideo playing some role in it. So, naturally, he figured he could give that kind of a relationship a shot as well.

Just as unexpectedly, being with Hideo opened several new doors for him – each more exciting than the last. They hadn’t told anybody else about their relationship, which meant they had to keep everything under wraps. Even so, they both knew they were in it for the long haul. They also both learned very quickly that they had a penchant to experiment and test limits. Despite doing their more than fair share of sneaking around, they took every opportunity to try new things together.

One of these “new things” came up on a Thursday night, after not having seen each other for almost two weeks. From the minute Hideo had come into Amehiko’s apartment, they could not keep their hands off each other, kissing and desperately tugging at their clothes. It felt like releasing a pressure valve.

Hideo was sprawled out underneath him, pressed into the couch with all of Amehiko’s weight. His shirt was…somewhere. It had been thrown behind the couch in their haste. He arched his back, pressing their hips together while Amehiko nipped at his collarbone, trying his best not to leave any marks behind. He palmed at the waistband of Amehiko’s track pants, trying to push them down. “I missed you,” he panted against the top of his head. “I missed you so much. I’ve been thinking about this _all day_.”

“Hm, really? That must have made it hard to focus.” Amehiko leaned back, keeping himself just out of reach. He smirked as Hideo glared up at him, trying to sit up to get closer. Amehiko grabbed his shoulder, making sure he didn’t use too much force as he pushed him back down. “Akuno, I want to try something tonight. But I need to know if you have any gravure work coming up first.”

Hesitation lingered over Hideo’s features, as he was probably mentally going over his schedule for the next week. “Not that I know of. Why?”

“I want to surprise you. If it’s too much we can stop.” He adjusted his position, pressing the weight his hips against Hideo’s and pulling away as he tried to roll up for additional contact. He climbed off the couch, straightening his rumpled clothes as he did so. He hooked his finger under Hideo’s chin, gently coercing him to look up. “I’m going to go grab something from my room. When I come back, I want all your clothes off. Can you do that for me?”

Hideo swallowed, eyes wide and pupils dilated, and nodded. Amehiko had been surprised when he found out how much Hideo liked to be treated this way. He was also doubly surprised when he found out how much he liked to make Hideo submit to him.

“Say it, Hideo.” He pressed further, staring him down.

“Yes, sir.” His eyes winded at Amehiko’s use of his first name and he scrambled to sit up when he was let go, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

When Amehiko came back from his bedroom a few minutes later, keeping his hands behind his back, he found Hideo sitting on the couch. Most of his clothes were gone, neatly folded on one of the chairs, but he was still in his underwear. Amehiko gave him a stern look, looming over him as he moved closer. “I thought I said I wanted _all_ of them off, Hideo.”

Hideo looked up at him, shrinking down under his gaze. “I didn’t know you meant this too. I wasn’t—”

“Maybe you don’t want to do this, after all?”

He shook his head. “No! I do. I’m sorry, sir.” He got up on his feet, pulling down his underwear when Amehiko gave him the room to move. He kicked them off to the side, shivering from the chill of the air conditioner. He didn’t try to cover himself up, well aware that Amehiko wanted to see every inch of his body.

Amehiko smirked, keeping his hands hidden. “Very good. Now, close your eyes and get on your knees.” He felt a rush of arousal run through him as Hideo complied with his request, slowly moving down to kneel in front of him. When Hideo was in position, Amehiko squatted down so they were at face level. From behind his back, he pulled out a dog collar – made from soft leather, with velvet on the inside and steel studs around the outside.

When this idea first crossed his mind, Amehiko thought he could just buy one very discreetly at a pet store. He figured if he chickened out, or if Hideo just wasn’t into it, he could just say it was for one of Hideo’s dogs. Of course, after reading a magazine, he realized that he would have to go to a sex shop to pick one up. While that had been embarrassing, he managed to find one that seemed like it was made specifically to fit around Hideo’s neck.

As he buckled the collar, Amehiko decided that he had definitely made the right decision. He latched the matching black leash to the hook on the collar, before standing back up. “Now,” he started, wrapping the end of the leash around his hand. “On the count of three, I want you to open your eyes. And then I want you to tell me what you think. One…two…three…”

Hideo slowly opened his eyes, bringing up his hand to touch the collar. He thought about it for a second, before looking up at Amehiko and whispering, “Yellow…”

Amehiko hummed. “Do you want to stop? Or do you want to try the scene out for a little while before we keep going?”

“What do I have to do?”

“Just sit right there for a minute and put your hands down on the floor.” When Hideo shifted himself into the right position, Amehiko reached free his hand out to pet the top of his head. He lowered his voice, schooling it into gentle tone. “You look so good like this, Hideo. You’d be a perfect pet, you know that, right? Loyal, brave, obedient. You’re such a good boy.”

Hideo pressed into the petting, closing his eyes, and let his mouth drop open. His breath came in short pants and his shoulders shook. A pink flush came up across his cheeks, spreading down to his neck and his chest. He opened his eyes back up again they looked completely blown out. He licked his lips and nodded, “Green.”

“I knew you’d like it. Do you want to keep sitting here for a bit, Hideo?”

“Yes, si—” he gasped as Amehiko tugged on the leash, rubbing the collar against his skin.

Amehiko tutted him, “Dogs don’t talk, right, Hideo?”

Hideo shook his head, shutting his mouth.

“Good boy.” He took a seat on the couch, holding a firm grip on the leash and grabbing the television remote from where it had fallen on the floor while they were necking. “We’re going to just sit here for a while. If you behave yourself and don’t get up on the furniture, I’ll give you a treat. Isn’t that how puppy training works?” He gently guided Hideo’s head down so it was resting on his knee, going back to stroking his hair. He flipped the television on, figuring Hideo could wait until he finished watching the news.

They sat there for half an hour in complete silence. Hideo did his best to stay perfectly still, squirming only when he wanted Amehiko to tug at his leash. By the end of the program he was making soft keening noises, pressing the side of his cheek into Amehiko knee.

Amehiko gently pulled at his hair to tell Hideo to look up at him. Once they established eye contact, it gave him the chance to look him over. Hideo’s skin was still flushed, but now he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His nipples were hard and if Amehiko looked down far enough, he could see that Hideo’s cock was at half-mast. He moaned when Amehiko pulled his hair again, shaking with anticipation.

The TV switched over to some primetime drama. It was nothing he was absolutely invested in, so Amehiko decided it was something he could be distracted from. He brought his hand down to Hideo’s cheek, stroking his thumb just under his eye. “You’re doing such a good job. I think I can give you a treat now.” He pulled his hand away and stood up. He pushed his trackpants and underwear down, letting them pool around his ankles, then stepping out of them before sitting back down. He spread his legs apart and pulled on the leash again. “Come here and open your mouth.”

Hideo shakily got up on all fours, crawling between Amehiko’s legs. He sat back down, opening his mouth like the obedient dog he was becoming. He stuck his tongue out, carefully licking up Amehiko’s cock so he wouldn’t get caught on the piercings that trailed up to the head.

This was another one of their shared secrets, the one bit of leverage Hideo had over Amehiko. No one else knew about the piercings. While he doubted Producer would force him to take them out, they still didn’t fit his squeaky clean image as an idol – so there would undoubtably be passive comments about them. But Amehiko liked them and judging by Hideo’s reaction the first time he saw them, so did he.

Amehiko took the base of his own cock, pulling back the foreskin and guiding it towards Hideo’s mouth. He brushed the head of it against Hideo’s lower lip, pressing the Prince Albert at the tip against the soft flesh. “If you bite it, I’m going to take it away. Make sure you don’t spill any of it.”

Hideo nodded, closing his mouth to place a soft kiss. He turned to mouth at the head and tried to raise his hand to wrap at the base. He whimpered when Amehiko pulled at his leash again and looked up at him, as if asking what he did wrong.

“Are dogs able to use their paws like that, Hideo? I’ve never seen it before.” He tugged at the leash again, smirking as Hideo moaned. “Do it the right way, or I’ll make you wait again.”

Hideo’s lower lip trembled, and Amehiko would be lying if he said he _didn’t_ look like the perfect image of a dog that had his favorite toy taken away. He leaned back in, wrapping his mouth around the head of Amehiko’s cock. He let the tip of his tongue trace around the tip, fidgeting with the curved bar.

Amehiko leaned back on the couch, moving his hand back to the top of Hideo’s head to resume petting him. “Good boy,” he sighed, rolling his hips. Chills ran down his spine as Hideo moaned around him, sliding his mouth further down. He feigned turning his attention back to the television, putting on a look of casual disinterest.

Between his legs, Hideo continued to suck – bobbing his head up and down. He tried to take Amehiko down all the way, breathing harshly through his nose as he held himself there. Every time he would look up, Amehiko did his best not to do so in return, because the lack of attention seemed to make him more enthusiastic to get any kind of reaction. When he pulled away to breathe, he rubbed his face into Amehiko’s thigh, only to be forced back into position.

Amehiko leaned his head over the back of the couch, trying to control his breathing. Every time Hideo swallowed around the head of his cock, he stifled his moans. When he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he shoved Hideo’s head down, curling over him and rolling his hips up. He grunted, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he continued to push forward, feeling Hideo go limp as he fucked down his throat. He pulled at Hideo’s hair one last time, holding him in place as he spilled into his mouth.

Having dutifully swallowed everything, Hideo coughed as he pulled away. Amehiko waited to see if he used their safe word or gave any indication that he needed to stop. He let go of his hair, stroking his jaw. “Good job, you took it all so well.” He ran his thumb over Hideo’s lower lip, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. When Hideo didn’t tap at his leg or tell him to stop, Amehiko let go of the leash. “Stay,” he commanded.

He untangled his underwear from his trackpants and pulled them back on. After, he took the opportunity to look Hideo over once again.

From his place on the floor, Hideo was shaking from anticipation. His mouth hung open, drool trailing down his chin as he panted and lips swollen from the pressure of Amehiko slamming into him. His knees were starting to get red from kneeling for so long. His cock was now fully erect, leaking precum onto the floor. He looked up at Amehiko, eyes glassy and completely glazed over. Even without words, Amehiko could _hear_ him begging to keep going.

He chuckled to himself, standing over Hideo. “Good dog, you’re good at listening to your master. Maybe you deserve another treat.” He picked the leash back up and gently tugged, then did it again when Hideo moaned and squirmed. “Come.”

Shaking, Hideo got up on to his hands and knees. He obediently followed Amehiko into the bedroom and sat back down when told to. His eyes fluttered shut as he was pet again and he rocked his hips down, trying to get friction from the carpet. He only stopped when Amehiko gave his leash a hard tug.

“You can only cum when I say so.” Amehiko said, firmly. “Keep walking.” He led Hideo over to the bed before dropping the leash again. “Get up on the bed and wait for me. Don’t touch yourself.” He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on to the floor, before going to rummage through the drawer in his end table.

Hideo got onto the bed, starting off on his hands and knees before grabbing a pillow. He wrapped his arms around it and laid forward, keeping his hips up in the air. He titled his head to watch Amehiko, before turning away again.

Once he got the supplies he needed from the drawer, Amehiko walked around to the foot of the bed. He placed the tube of lube and a couple of condoms on the edge, before pulling his underwear off and kneeling on the bed. He leaned over, kissing just below Hideo’s collar. “Good boy.” He moved to bite down on his shoulder, hard enough to leave a temporary mark, but careful not to break the skin. When Hideo gasped at the pressure, he placed a soothing kiss on top of it. “Look at you. You’re so pretty and well trained. I’m almost tempted to show you off.”

Hideo gripped the pillow harder, burying his face into it. He tried to rock his hips backwards, only stopping when Amehiko grabbed his waist.

“Now, now. What did I say?” He laughed again as he placed several kisses down Hideo’s back, only stopping as he reached the cleft off his ass. He pulled away, dragging his hand from Hideo’s waist and down his leg before removing it completely. He smirked when Hideo moaned at the loss. “I’m going to need both my hands to take care of you, so don’t even think about moving.”

He grabbed the lube and squeezed it on his fingers. After tossing it back down, he rubbed his hands together to warm it up. He placed one hand on Hideo’s ass, spreading him open and lingering there for a while. “I bet no one else has ever made you feel this good. You’re not going to be able to enjoy it with anyone else after me.”

Below him, Hideo made an affirmative noise, pushing his ass up in the air. It was likely he didn’t even know what he was agreeing to, just incredibly eager to have anything inside of him. Nevertheless, it still sent a spike of arousal though Amehiko – the idea that he could make Hideo, who had much more experience than him, this needy. If everything went the way he wanted and he played his cards right, he wouldn’t have to worry about there being someone else after him anyway.

He pressed his index finger against Hideo’s hole, keeping it shallow as he gently massaged at the muscle. Hideo tensed up as he slowly pushed it in the rest of the way, relaxing once it was past the second knuckle. Amehiko started to pump it in and out, relishing the soft sounds Hideo made against the pillow he was holding. “Good boy, Hideo. Good boy,” he praised, picking up the speed. When he felt satisfied with the little bit of stretch, he pulled his finger out almost all the way and added a second one.

Hideo looked over his shoulder, struggling to keep his hips perfectly still as Amehiko scissored into him. Usually, at this point, he would start getting pushy. He would beg for Amehiko to go faster or try to tell him how to move his fingers. But not being able to talk meant that he had to accept what was happening, no matter how slow and meticulous it was. It must have felt like getting slowly unraveled, inch by inch. He gasped every time Amehiko’s fingers brushed against his prostate, narrowly avoiding giving him the pressure he asked for when they usually had sex.

Amehiko twisted his fingers, tugging at the rim. He pressed a kiss to the small of Hideo’s back, “I could eat you out, or I can add another finger. What do you want?” He waited for a moment, before Hideo pushed back against his fingers. He pushed in a third, spreading them apart to accommodate the stretch. “Such an impatient puppy. I’m going to have to train you more.”

Hideo keened at that, but Amehiko was too in his own head to process if it was in agreement or not.

He pulled his fingers out all the way and leaned over Hideo, pressing the entire front of his body against his back. His cock rested between Hideo’s thighs, pressing into his own leaking erection. He grabbed one of Hideo’s hands, lacing their fingers. “Squeeze once if you want it raw, twice if you want a condom.”

There was a moment, and then one squeeze, followed by a second. That made sense. They were doing a lot tonight and Hideo often pointed out that the sensation of Amehiko’s piercings inside of him could be overstimulating. Amehiko leaned back, avoiding any skin-to-skin contact. He grabbed one of the foil wrappers from the bed, ripping it open before sliding the condom on. He took the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, wiping his hands clean on the comforter.

The leash, long forgotten but still attached to Hideo’s collar, made its way back into Amehiko’s hand. He pulled on it before standing back up at the foot of the bed. “Get up on all fours.”

Obediently, Hideo let go of the pillow and didn’t put up a fight as Amehiko dragged him closer.

Amehiko grabbed onto Hideo’s hips, still holding the leash and pressed the head of his cock to Hideo’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed in and savored the squeeze as Hideo unconsciously bared down around him. He tugged at the leash, while stroking Hideo’s hip with his free hand. He gently shushed, “It’s okay, you’re doing good. You feel amazing.” He pulled his hips back, thrusting in again and again.

A moan ripped from Hideo’s throat and he rocked back to meet Amehiko. He kept his head ducked down, eyes screwed shut and fingers gripping at the comforter. His body quaked, as he tried to hold back from cumming before he was given permission. He looked back again, silently begging, pleading to finally get some relief. Amehiko could hear Hideo’s voice in his head, “ _It’s cruel, Amehiko! It’s been, like, an hour! Please let me finish._ ”

Dropping the leash, Amehiko reached around to Hideo’s front. He wrapped his hand around Hideo’s cock, gently stroking up and down. “Good boy, Hideo. You did such a good job. You can cum now.”

Hideo made soft, relieved noise as he thrusted into Amehiko’s hand. His shoulders tensed and his cock twitched before semen spilled over Amehiko’s fingers and onto the bed.

With the extra squeeze from Hideo’s orgasm, Amehiko pushed in as far as he could go. He came into the condom, still stroking Hideo and kissing right below the collar. He panted heavily, before moving his hands away and gently pulling out.

He helped Hideo sit properly on the bed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he reached around to unbuckle the collar. When that fell away, he focused on the red circle around Hideo’s neck and silently hoped that it would fade by morning. It had been a little rougher than he originally planned.

Hideo sagged against him, reaching to run his hands over Amehiko’s chest and shoulders. Now that he was allowed to use them again, he seemed frantic to have whatever skin contact he could possibly get. When Amehiko pulled away to look at him, his eyes still had that glassy look of subspace.

He pressed another kiss to Hideo’s neck, before moving to pick him up. He walked out of the bedroom into the hallway and towards the bathroom. Once they were inside, he sat Hideo on one of the shower stools before pulling the other out for himself and turned on the showerhead. When the water warmed up and they were thoroughly wet, he squeezed some shampoo in his hand and started scrubbing at Hideo’s hair.

Hideo relaxed against his touch, letting out a soft sigh. He leaned back, placing his hand on Amehiko’s knee. “That feels good.”

“I’m glad you like it. Do you want to talk about what we just did?”

“Hm…” Hideo hummed, but didn’t make any indication he was going to move away. “I think I liked it. Maybe. I didn’t like not being able to touch you.” He shifted, and while Amehiko couldn’t see his face, he knew Hideo probably looked embarrassed. “I, uh, did like being pushed around. But you know that already. I also didn’t mind before, in the living room.”

“We can always make modifications.” He reached up to grab the shower head. “Close your eyes,” he said, before moving to rinse the shampoo out of Hideo’s hair. “If it helps, I liked that a lot too.”

“I guess we’ll have to try a few different things…”

Amehiko snickered, reaching for a bottle of conditioner. “Yeah, I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after noticing absolutely zero content of Hideo in a dog collar in both ENG and JP fandom: Do I have to do fucking EVERYTHING in this house? 
> 
> So I've been bouncing this idea around in my head for a while, but I finally managed to nut up and write it. It went a little dirtier than I originally planned, but I got caught up in my own head. While one of these kinks isn't mine, there sure is a lot of ones I do have here. Oops. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Shout out to [Dystopiosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere)for doing a beta job because I was desperate to get this out. Always helping me in my time of need.


End file.
